


I'm Dating the Devil

by rhealuc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhealuc/pseuds/rhealuc
Summary: You and your boyfriend, Mark Pellegrino, have to catch a flight to Dallas, TX for a Supernatural Convention starting the following day, but the day’s events seem to want nothing more than to prevent that from happening.





	1. prologue

You rolled your eyes, leaning your head against your left hand as the right rested atop the steering wheel. There had been a huge crash up ahead along with all the construction and all the radio stations were saying that the blockage would have the highway completely stopped for the next hour and a half, maybe more. 

The man sitting in the passenger seat beside you sat idly with his feet together and his knees spread apart, similar to how a child would sit when they were bored. His blonde hair was spiked around the top, purposefully done so to look like a sexy type of bedhead. Mark was twiddling with a small piece of paper that probably came off of a receipt, icy blue eyes trained on his new play thing.

 **“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”**  He murmured, not moving his gaze.

You scoffed, you could not believe him. Not just an hour before, the pair of you had been leaving the house you shared, and an argument on the topic of his role in the show Supernatural was a good or bad guy had ensued. Let’s just say it ended with angry silence as you and your boyfriend, Mark Pellegrino, drove off to the airport. 

 **“You’re going to be late.”**  You replied, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

 **“You mean, _we’re_  going to be late.”** He retorted, looking up finally and flicking the small piece of paper which he had rolled into a ball at your face.

You grumbled, trying to hide the laugh that wanted to escape your lips. Unfortunately, your Mark knew you too well, a smirk spreading across his lips before he dove into his pocket for his phone. You glanced sideways to see him scrolling across the screen before hearing Highway to Hell start playing. 

You rolled your eyes, looking out the window to hide you wide smile as Mark started singing loudly, holding up his little devil horn fingers to his head. 

 _Livin’ easy_  
Lovin’ free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin’ nothin’  
Leave me be  
Takin’ everythin’ in my stride  
Don’t need reason  
Don’t need rhyme  
Ain’t nothin’ that I’d rather do  
Goin’ down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
  
I’m on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I’m on the highway to hell 

 **“I wish I could hate you!”**  You said, looking over at him with a loving smile. 

 **“No, you don’t, you love loving me too much, sweetheart.”**  He replied, and continued singing.


	2. ep i

**“Mark, we can still make it if we run!”**  You raised your voice, quickly gathering your luggage out of the trunk of your dark blue Escalade. Your hands moved quickly, yanking and pulling on different bags to haul them out of the car. The parking garage at the airport smelled like a sewer and was crowded to all hell. It had been a miracle you found an empty parking space close to the gate entrance. You just wished you hadn’t been the one driving, Mark was always better at it than you, despite your feeble attempts to defend your skills. You heard the car door shut, and soon your boyfriend reached your side, helping you pull the remaining bag from the back.  **“Thank you.”** You said softly, gearing yourself up for the trip toward your gate.

Soon, the pair of you were zipping away across the street, stumbling around potholes and grease spots on the street. Your hands were sweaty from the stress you’d been feeling on the ride here, and you could tell your bag’s handle was slipping.  **“Mark, help, please.”**  You mumbled out through clenched teeth as you fumbled to drag the wheels from a crack in the concrete.

The blonde haired man swooped in to rescue you in a heartbeat, picking up the bag effortlessly and placing it on top of the other one he was carrying. Now all you had was a light backpack hung over your shoulders alongside a man you looked like a pack mule.  _‘God, I must look like one of those diva women who ask their husband to do everything.’_  You sighed internally, and followed Mark toward the door in a rushed manner.

As if you’d spoken aloud, Mark turned to you and said,  **“It’s okay, you know, I don’t mind carrying the bags. They’re not that heavy.”** You smiled sheepishly, you could tell he was lying by the way he constantly shrugged the bags up his shoulders and readjusted his fingers. You were both hauling ass, even with the amount you had to carry, and eventually pulled up to the, surprisingly, empty baggage kiosk. It only took a few moments for the majority of the weight to be dropped off.

 **“C’mon, we gotta head to security, and fast.”**  Mark commented, ushering you with his hands down the hall toward the much more crowded maze that you knew to be the TSA check point. You swore the line was almost to the door.

 **“We’re never going to make it.”**  You uttered, disheartened. First a fight, then having Mark carry all of your bags, and now a probable missed flight to Dallas. Great. You both were definitely going to be late for the convention.

 **“Yes, we are.”**  Mark butted in to your internal monologue, holding up two boarding passes you hadn’t cared to look at when your boyfriend printed them out at the house. You wanted to laugh, it was so similar to a movie scene. He was just fixing everything that went wrong today. You know, besides the argument about Satan.  **“We’re priority access, because somehow I knew this would happen.”**  And with that, he lead the way to the extremely short line of privileged people, where you stood with a huff. 

 **“You seem to have a solution to every problem.”**  You murmured, still kind of upset about the lame fight you and him had in the car. Why couldn’t he understand that the fucking devil was bad, and should be considered an evil character to play? All he ever did was defend Lucifer, and it kind of got on your nerves.

 **“Please don’t tell me you’re still frustrated about what we were talking about on the ride here.”**  He said, pouting almost childishly, looking you square in the eyes. He didn’t want to make you angry, but it was not in his nature to give in and agree to something he did not believe in. Fortunately, that was one of the reasons you fell in love with him.

 **“I would be lying if I said no.”** You replied, looking around him to the shortening line of people, trying not to retain eye contact. Mark moved to block your view, lowering his head so that his nose was mere centimeters from yours.

 **“Y/N, I love you, and I know we disagree on this,”**  He paused, resuming his normal posture, and scratched an itch behind his right ear.  **“but we will disagree on things. Unfortunately, this isn’t something I’d want to disagree on, and I will do everything I can to change your mind, but if I can’t, it’s whatever. We should both let it go.”**

You groaned,  _‘There he goes again. Damn why does he have to be so spicy sometimes with his hidden sarcasm.’_ Thinking silently, you moved forward, weaving through the line of people while taking off your shoes and coat. You and Mark had spent a couple of weeks in Chicago as a little vacation after the man had come home from shooting Supernatural for a while. It had been so fun, you decided to stay longer than originally planned. Perhaps the pair of you misinterpreted the ease of going straight from vacation in Illinois to a convention in Texas while your home was in California.

Getting through security had taken around ten minutes, thank God, and it didn’t take long to recollect your belongings and sprint to your gate. It was just another miracle it wasn’t too far away from where you’d entered the terminal. The halls were lined with people, but not too many to where it’d be uncomfortably crowded. Too bad it was still unbelievably difficult to find a good path through everyone. You both were almost heaving for breath when you stumbled up the the counter, watching in dismay as the last group of people boarded,  **“We’re here!”** Mark announced, holding up the tickets.

The woman laughed softly and nodded to scan the slips of paper. You sighed with relief and she waved you and Mark onto the plane,  **“That was so close. We almost missed it.”**  You said, breathing heavy.  _‘I need to work out.’_ You thought lightly, following your boyfriend onto the aircraft. It always sent a thrill up your spine when you took the little step over thin air from the ramp to the plane.

Apparently, Mark had also bought the pair of you first class seats, which you couldn’t find yourself complaining about. You got settled into your seat a while after your boyfriend, having the habit to get everything else organised before you could sit down. When you finally did, you found yourself feeling the urge to cuddle up against Mark for the duration of the two and half hour flight. 

You were glad that it was an urge you couldn’t quite ignore as you lifted the armrest between the two of you, intertwined you fingers with his, and rested your head against his shoulder. Mark smiled, leaning into your touch and kissing the top of your head before closing his eyes, preparing himself for the loud noise of the departure.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes into the flight, and you were passed out heavily on Mark’s left side. To his disdain, he was unable to fall asleep, and resorted to staring out the window. Usually, he preferred it to be kept closed, but some internal serenity resulting from that morning’s chaos urged him to look out in its infinite beauties. He shuffled slightly, careful not to wake you, and watched you sleep for a moment.  _‘Oh, Y/N, you are so beautiful.’_ He thought, smiling softly and squeezing your hand comfortingly. 

It reminded him of how he met you. 

* * *

_You had barely been able to drag your boyfriend, Calgary, to the Supernatural convention in Chicago, and now he wouldn’t stop complaining. Of course, you’d expected no less, he never tried in the relationship and always found ways to ruin your day. You weren’t sure why you were still with him, but you guessed you just wanted to keep trying, cause love is a choice, ya know._

_It was Friday night, right before the karaoke was supposed to start, and people were starting to pile up around the theatre entrance. You and Calgary were sitting against one of the walls much further down the building, and you were falling asleep. You both were exhausted from the day of running around, messing around, and shopping around, but you were the only one not cranky._

_Mark was just a couple doors down in the green room that you didn’t even know was the green room, talking to Richard and Matt. **“Dude, when’re you gonna get a girlfriend?”**  Rich teased, reaching over the couch, while simultaneously staring at his phone, to jab Mark in the side with a finger.  **“You’re getting old.”**_

_**“Hey, back off,”**  Mark replied, jumping away from the other man, and easing toward to door. **“I’m gonna head to the stage to get ready, I hope there isn’t anyone in this part of the hall. Just in case there is, tell my mother I wasn’t going to eat her turkey at Thanksgiving anyway.”** And he slid out of the room, making his way cautiously down toward the backdoor toward the stage, unknowingly approaching the place where you and Calgary were sitting.  
_

_You accidentally dozed off and plopped softly onto your boyfriend’s shoulder, but in a second he was standing up with a scowl on his face. **“Are you kidding me?”**  He barked, and you snapped your head up to look at him, bewildered. What had you done?  **“You’re going to get drool all over my jacket, I can’t believe you thought that was okay, you stupid bitch.”** But before you could say anything, someone else had interjected.  
_

_**“Is that your girlfriend?”** You couldn’t believe your eyes. _‘Holy shit that’s Mark Pellegrino.’  _You thought, the cruelty your bo– ex boyfriend had given you being dulled by his appearance. Calgary nodded and shrugged, obviously intimidated by Mark’s much large build and bulging muscles.  
_

_**“Yeah, what’s it to you, man?”**  He said, looking toward the ground.  
_

_**“My problem is that you should never treat a woman like that, especially your girlfriend, you asshole. Now apologise to her.”** Mark ordered, his hands clamped into fists. People like this got on his last nerve and he wasn’t going to stand for it, but the way he was acting surprised even himself. You watched the two men warily, and rose to your feet, placing a good five feet between you and them. You didn’t want to risk getting hit if one of them starting throwing punches._ ‘Why is he defending me?’  _You thought, watching the conversation continue.  
_

_Calgary stepped back a little, holding his ground. **“What’re you gonna do if I don’t?”**  He challenged, but there was doubt dripping in his tone._

_Mark took a threatening step forward, and that was all it took for your now ex to turn to you and mutter, **“Sorry.”** Before dashing off and out of the building. The plain disrespect he had given you had given Mark a clear reason to go running after the guy and give him a taste of his own medicine, but he thought better of it._

_**“Thank you, for helping me.”**  You said, your voice shaky._

_Mark sighed, and shook the annoyed thoughts from his head, and allowed a smile to appear on his face as he walked toward you. **“Of course,”**  He reached out a hand for you to shake, and you took it quickly.  **“I’m Mark Pellegrino.”**_

_You blushed, letting go of him, and replying, **“I know,”** You paused and clenched your teeth,  **“Wow, that sounded weird, but yeah, I watch Supernatural,”** You gestured to the building.  **“I know most of the actors’ names and such.”** Mark smiled and looked down with his deep blue eyes, and you couldn’t believe they could look better in person than how they did on the television screen. When you caught yourself staring, you looked away quickly and said,  **“I’m Y/N.”**_

_**“That’s a beautiful name.”**  He caught your gaze again, and could tell this wasn’t going to be like any other encounter you had with any other actor._

* * *

That was almost five years ago, and since then, you both had fallen irrevocably in love with each other. He’d saved you, and he had to admit, you saved him. You were the light and the fun it what had grown to be a boring and plain life for him, and he couldn’t find a way to repay you other than to attempt and be the same thing for you. 

He patted the little box in his left pocket, just to make sure it was still there,  _‘At the convention, Mark, be patient.’_  He thought with a huge grin on his face before glancing down at you to watch you dream a while longer.


End file.
